


Il n'a pas touché une goutte...

by Ebm36



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebm36/pseuds/Ebm36
Summary: Voilà un petit cadeau pour deux de mes lectrices francophones... et pour les anonymes ayant commenté mes textes en français.Cette histoire se passe quelques jours après la fin de l'épisode 9 de la saison 3. Pourquoi Athos ne boit-il pas pendant la veillée qui fait suite aux funérailles ? Que cache ce visage figé quand Tréville meurt ? ... J'essaie toujours de combler les vides frustrants de cette saison 3.Le titre fait référence à une phrase de d'Artagnan dans l'épisode 10 : "He hasn't touched a drop."Bonne lecture et merci pour les commentaires qui me font chaud au cœur. ♥





	1. Ses yeux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FierGascon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FierGascon/gifts), [Eurys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurys/gifts).
  * A translation of [He hasn't touched a drop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585898) by [Ebm36](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebm36/pseuds/Ebm36). 



        Deux jours. Cela faisait deux jours et l’image n’avait pas quitté son esprit, non, pas son esprit, ses yeux. Elle était imprimée sur sa rétine : de pâles yeux bleus perdant leur lumière, leur vie, dans un visage rendu livide par la mort. Athos ne se souvenait de rien, que des yeux. Des yeux qui avaient été un jour si plein d’expressions, des yeux qui l’avaient un jour regardé avec affection ou colère, avec compréhension ou irritation, avec tristesse ou joie, avec désapprobation ou fierté, des yeux qui l’avaient regardé comme les yeux d’un père regarderaient un fils… mais des yeux qui ne l’avaient pas regardé dans leurs derniers instants de vie.

        Athos essaya de respirer mais quelque chose empêchait sa poitrine de se gonfler assez pour laisser l’air pénétrer ses poumons. Il glissa un doigt dans son col pour le desserrer mais cela n’avait rien à voir avec les vêtements. Il voulut fermer les yeux mais la vision était encore là. Elle l’avait tenu éloigné de son lit depuis deux jours, même s’il savait qu’il avait besoin de repos. Deux jours sans réel sommeil, deux jours pendant lesquels il avait seulement somnolé parce que son corps en avait besoin et l’avait traîné, contre sa volonté, dans de courts et intermitents moments d’oubli. La cour de la garnison était bruyante et des hommes couraient autour de lui. Il s’appuya contre le mur des écuries, laissant la pierre froide calmer ses nerfs. 

“Capitaine !”

 

        Le mot lui-même le choqua. Pour lui, le capitaine était toujours Tréville, il avait toujours eu l’impression que sa charge était temporaire, comme s’il n’était là que pour maintenir  les choses en place pendant l’absence de Tréville. Il se retourna brusquement, faisant danser le monde autour de lui et il sentit une nausée lui monter à la gorge. Il déglutit pour chasser la sensation de brûlure de cette salive acide.  
   
"Oui." Soupira-t-il et sa voix sembla étonner le jeune cadet qui avait parlé.  
   
"Euh ... je suis désolé, capitaine, on vous demande de vous rendre au palais." 

 Athos soupira et la quantité insignifiante d'air qui sortit de ses poumons le surprit.

"Est-ce que ça va aller, capitaine? " Demanda le jeune cadet.

       Athos le fixa, le regard vide, laissant juste ses yeux observer  les taches de rousseur sur les joues du garçon, ses yeux bruns, la cicatrice sur sa paupière gauche qui la fermait presque, le faisant paraître plus vieux, et sa tignasse orange dont les mêches pointaient dans toutes les directions, comme s'il venait de quitter son lit.  
   
"Capitaine?"  
   
        Athos se ressaisit  et  respira à nouveau.  
   
"Retourne à ton poste."  
   
        Le jeune homme baissa la tête, visiblement contrit par le ton abrupt de son supérieur,  un homme qui était habituellement si gentil. Athos le remarqua et, alors que le cadet était sur le point de se retourner, il l’attrapa par le coude.  
   
"Je suis désolé, Galland, merci."  
   
        Galland hocha la tête -mais un petit sourire soulagé apparut sur ses lèvres- avant de courir vers la forge.  
   
_J'en ai besoin, j'en ai besoin mais je ne peux pas. Ils ont besoin de moi. Je me sens perdu,_ pensa Athos en serrant les dents et en combattant une nouvelle nausée.  
   
        Il se dirigea avec lassitude vers les boxes où le nouveau garçon d’écurie avait déjà préparé son beau frison. La vue de la robe noire et brillante le calma un peu. Il ôta son gant et laissa sa main errer sur la croupe et le flanc soyeux. L'étalon noir tourna sa grosse tête pour toucher son cou et Athos sentit ses yeux se remplir d'eau. Pleurer. Ils avaient tous pleuré. Aramis, penché au-dessus de la tête de Tréville, avait sangloté comme un enfant, les épaules secouées de spasmes, quand il s’était rendu compte que,  cette fois-ci, ses compétences ne le sauveraient pas. Athos ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. D’Artagnan ... Athos pouvait encore voir l’air horrifié sur le visage du jeune homme, la façon dont il avait essayé d’étouffer un cri avec sa main gantée. Il venait de perdre un autre père. Athos pouvait comprendre son désespoir. Et Porthos… C'était Athos qui avait dit à Porthos ce qui s'était passé. Il n'oublierait jamais la façon dont le géant l'avait regardé avec un regard incrédule, la façon dont il avait saisi le col de son uniforme comme si Athos avait été responsable de la mort de Tréville - peut-être l'était-il après tout - et la façon dont il s’était soudainement métamorphosé, se recroquevillant, enroulant ses bras autour d'Athos comme si son capitaine était une planche lui permettant de rester à flot après un naufrage, et comment il avait pleuré, le solide géant, comme il avait pleuré, impuissant, dans le cou d'Athos, tandis que ce dernier le serrait de toutes ses forces.

         Ils étaient maintenant orphelins et la réalisation les avait brisés.

  
        Mais Athos n’avait  pas pleuré. Athos ne pouvait pas pleurer. Quand il avait rejoint Sylvie après que le corps de Tréville avait été déposé au Louvre à la demande de la reine, il avait cru pouvoir enfin faire son deuil correctement. Quand la jeune femme avait pris ses mains dans les siennes, baissant silencieusement le front contre son épaule, il avait pensé que la chose - comme il l'appelait intérieurement - qui l'étouffait, quitterait son corps, mais rien. _Dis-moi_ , avait doucement dit Sylvie en mettant sa main sur sa joue, mais il avait détourné les yeux et s'était enfui. Une fois de plus, il s'était enfui et s'était réfugié dans son bureau, se jetant sur son lit, enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller, attendant que quelque chose se produise mais rien ne s'était passé et l'image des yeux mourants de Tréville était toujours imprimée à l’intérieur de  ses paupières.  
        Le doux hennissement de son cheval le ramena au présent. À la demande de Sa Majesté ? Très bien, il irait faire son devoir. Il conduisit son étalon dans la cour et ignora Aramis qui l'appelait depuis les escaliers.  
   
"Athos!", tenta à nouveau Aramis. 

Athos s'arrêta et attendit que son ami le rejoigne. Celui-ci mit une main sur son épaule et le regarda avec inquiétude.  
   
"Est-ce que ça va, Athos?"  
   
"Parfaitement bien." Répondit sèchement Athos, se retournant et laissant un Aramis abasourdi et triste.  
   
        Il ne vit pas Porthos venir derrière son ami et demander doucement:  
   
"Comment va-t-il?"  
   
"Mal."

La voix d'Aramis s’étrangla  alors qu'il observait la silhouette courbée d'Athos s'éloigner.  
   
"Ne t’inquiète pas, ça va aller."

        Porthos essaya de le rassurer en lui serrant l'épaule, mais sa voix n'était pas aussi ferme qu'il le souhaitait et ses yeux n’étaient pas aussi secs qu'il aurait voulu.  Aramis se passa la main sur le visage, essuyant discrètement ses paupières et Porthos remarqua les cernes sous ses yeux.  
   
"Tu le connais. Je crains que… "  
   
"Je sais, mais on est là et il a Sylvie aussi." Essaya de le rassurer Porthos.  
   
"Comment va d'Artagnan? " Demanda Aramis en changeant brusquement de sujet.

        Porthos le soupçonna  ne pas vouloir parler de Sylvie, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.  
   
"Comme un enfant qui a perdu son père une seconde fois, mais Constance veille sur lui et il travaille beaucoup pour oublier son chagrin."  
   
        Aramis soupira et se retourna. Il essaierait de faire la même chose: se noyer dans le travail pour oublier. Porthos le regarda partir avec inquiétude. Il était bien sûr triste, assez pour se rendre malade, assez pour regarder fixement le plafond quand il devrait essayer de dormir, mais il avait déjà perdu tant de personnes qu'il survivrait à cette nouvelle mort.  
        Il se tourna vers les portes quand il entendit les lourds sabots du gigantesque cheval noir d’Athos. Il aperçut les cheveux d’Athos voler dans le vent. Il s'adressa à un mousquetaire venant du mess et demanda:

  
"Sais-tu où va le capitaine ?"  
   
"La reine lui a demandé d'aller au palais pour organiser les funérailles." 

"Oh… Merci." Murmura Porthos en fronçant les sourcils.  
   
        Il resta un moment, les bras croisés, serrant et desserrant les doigts nerveusement. L'atmosphère dans la cour était angoissante sans la présence de ses amis.  
   
"Monsieur? Où est-ce que je range ces armes ? " Appela une jeune voix.  
   
"Dans les cuisines, bien sûr." Gronda Porthos avec irritation en poussant le jeune cadet vers l'armurerie.  
   
        Avec un dernier regard vers les portes, il suivit le jeune homme et se prépara pour une après-midi chargée, mais une image ne lui quitterait pas la tête: les yeux vides d’Athos.

  
   
⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜

  
      
        Athos n’écoutait pas. Les beaux yeux de porcelaine étaient rouges et brillants et il fut tenté de s'y fondre. Les mots essayaient de s'introduire dans son cerveau mais ils n'avaient aucune signification. La reine parlait d’obsèques, de cercueil, d’hommages, de nobles, de la France, de père, de roi, de haine,… des mots avec lesquels le cerveau d’Athos ne pouvait créer une seule phrase sensée.  
   
"Je ne peux penser à rien d’autre, Athos ... Me détestez-vous à ce point ? " Gémit la reine.  
   
_Quoi?_  
   
"Je suis désolé, Votre Majesté. J'étais…," balbutia Athos en rougissant profondément.  
   
" _Me détestez-vous à ce point ?_ Ce sont les dernières paroles qu'il a entendues de ma bouche. " Répéta-t-elle, la fin de la phrase se dissolvant en sanglot.  
   
        Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche et tenta d'empêcher ses larmes de couler. Athos la fixa, figé. Elle se redressa soudain, tendit ses fins doigts blancs et saisit son avant-bras.  
   
"Comment allez-vous Athos?"  
   
"Je vais bien, Votre Majesté."  
   
"Ne mentez pas à votre reine, Athos." Sourit-elle avec douceur.  
   
        Il regarda sa bouche. Les mots ne pouvaient pas pénétrer son cerveau, mais les images pouvaient et c'était une sensation dérangeante. Tout semblait plus brillant, plus clair avec un étrange relief. Il était attentif à des choses qu’il n’avait jamais remarquées auparavant, comme la forme de la bouche de la reine. Une larme trembla au-dessus de la lèvre supérieure de la jeune femme, scintillant sous la lumière qui traversait la haute fenêtre. Ces lèvres lui rappelaient la chair des pêches qu'il volait dans le verger lorsqu'il était enfant. C'étaient des pêches de vigne à la chair rose, à la peau finement duveteuse et au parfum délicat. Il fut surpris quand la reine parla de nouveau.  
   
"Rentrez auprès des autres et reposez-vous. Vous le méritez, vous en avez besoin. "  
   
        Il acquiesça et s'inclina. Il attendit que le murmure de la jupe noire soyeuse, dont la couleur avait les nuances des ailes d’une hirondelle, s’efface, puis il se redressa lentement, sentant la blessure sur son dos s’étirer douloureusement.  
        Quand il ne put plus supporter les odeurs et l'atmosphère suffocantes du palais, il s'enfuit, ignorant l’appel d'un homme. Qui était-il? Que voulait-il? Il s'en moquait. Il devait respirer à nouveau et quitter ces hauts couloirs, les plafonds dorés et sculptés qui semblaient vouloir l'écraser, le ballet des perruques ridicules et des robes chatoyantes, tourbillonnantes. Il se sentit brièvement dégoûté. Il savait comment ces tissus riches, ces parfums coûteux et ces perruques de vrais cheveux cachaient la puanteur, la crasse, la cruauté, la jalousie et des jeux politiques mortels. Il avait besoin de fuir.  
        Leur ancien capitaine était tellement meilleur que ces courtisans. Il était si honnête, si courageux. Il n’avait pas mérité de mourir de la main d’un monstre, mais il était mort en combattant comme un héros comme le capitaine des mousquetaires qu’il n’avait pas cessé d’être.  
        Que serait-il devenu, prisonnier des guerres intérieures du palais? Deux jours auparavant, il avait sauvé son pays, combien de ministres pourraient s’enorgueillir d’un acte aussi glorieux ?  
        L'air frais de la fin d'après-midi l'accueillit lorsqu'il arriva sur le seuil de la porte qui menait à l'arrière du palais où son cheval avait été conduit. Il essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur et leva les yeux pour regarder une buse ou un faucon qui volait en spirale très haut dans le ciel bleu. Ce n’était pas le seul rapace à «chasser» autour du Louvre. Cette pensée le fit ricaner avec colère. Il passa ses mains sur son visage et ses cheveux avant de traverser la cour en direction des écuries. Il s’arrêta  lorsqu'un palfrenier rugit comme un chien enragé parce qu'un cheval avait échappé à son box. L’élégante jument galopait, la queue et la tête haute,  ignorant gaiement les cris du garçon.  
Athos se figea. Il ferma les yeux pour empêcher le monde de tourner, mais l'image était toujours là, derrière ses paupières, l'attendant. Des yeux pâles qui regardent au loin, des yeux pâles mourants. Il essaya d'étouffer un gémissement de sa main gantée mais il se sentit à nouveau malade. Ses yeux étaient secs, sa gorge était sèche. Il en avait besoin. À présent.  
Il commença à courir en ignorant les personnes qui étaient forcées de reculer. Il laissa ses jambes le transporter dans les rues jusqu'à son arrivée dans une ruelle étroite où il trébucha, ses pieds incapables de supporter le poids de son corps. Il essaya de se stabiliser en s'appuyant sur un mur sale. Quand il leva les yeux, il remarqua que c'était le mur d'une auberge. Une auberge minable bien sûr, mais un lieu où il pourrait s'isoler parmi des étrangers trop occupés à oublier leur vie à l'aide d'alcool bon marché pour le remarquer. Il baissa la tête pour entrer dans la pièce crasseuse et basse de plafond. 

 

⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜

 

"Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ?" Demanda Aramis avec anxiété pour la dixième fois en moins de cinq minutes.  
   
"Il a probablement été retardé", marmonna Porthos sans conviction.  
   
        Aramis se passa la main dans les cheveux et se dirigea vers le coin de la rue, revenant quelques secondes plus tard, encore plus agité.  
   
"Il fait noir, il devrait être ici maintenant."  
   
"Peut-être qu'il est avec Sylvie…" proposa Porthos.  
   
"D'accord, je vais y aller et lui demander si elle l'a vu."  
   
"Je vais faire le tour des  auberges."  
   
        Aramis se retourna pour le regarder avec de grands yeux.  
   
"Tu penses qu'il pourrait ... S'il te plaît, dis-moi qu'il n'est pas stupide à ce point!"  
   
"Ce n’est pas de la stupidité, Aramis, c’est du chagrin. Nous avons tous nos propres manières de faire face. Va prévenir d’Artagnan avant de partir mais empêche-le de venir avec nous, il doit rester ici au cas où Athos reviendrait. " Expliqua Porthos, regardant vers les quartiers du jeune Mousquetaire.  
   
        Un son étranglé venant d'Aramis le fit regarder vers lui. La tête de son ami était baissée, une main couvrant ses yeux dissimulés derrière ses longs cheveux. Porthos s'approcha doucement de lui et écarta d'un doigt les boucles emmêlées.  
   
"Puis-je entrer?" Murmura-t-il.  
   
        Aramis renifla et le regard avec un sourire triste, ses yeux brillant à la lueur des torches illuminant la cour.  
   
"Si …"  
   
"Non, Aramis, nous le trouverons."  
   
"On ne peut pas perdre quelqu’un d’autre ..."  
   
"Non, nous ne perdrons pas un autre capitaine, je le jure. À présent, retrouvons notre frère en deuil. "  


_**A suivre ... dans quelques jours.** _


	2. Son chagrin

        Marcher dans les rues étroites autour de la garnison la nuit n'était pas une tâche facile et pouvait être assez dangereux mais Porthos avait été un enfant des rues et savait se déplacer après la tombée du  jour, il savait comment éviter les pièges cachés derrière des portes sombres, derrière des chariots  abandonnés ou des fenêtres brisées. Il marchait comme un taureau silencieux, la tête basse, un froncement de sourcils inquiet sur le front. Après avoir fouillé à fond trois de leurs tavernes habituelles, il remarqua une faible lumière venant d'une allée sombre. Il s'approcha prudemment, une main sur la garde de son épée, ses yeux essayant de percer les ombres.  
        Il était sur le point d'entrer dans cet endroit étrange lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'un corps atterrit à ses pieds.  
   
"Et ne reviens pas." Cria une voix féminine de l’intérieur.  
   
_Charmant endroit_ , pensa Porthos avant de se pencher sur la silhouette blottie sur le sol sale. Il essaya soigneusement de faire rouler l'homme mais celui-ci gémit et se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même.  
   
"Très bien, dors dans le caniveau, si tu préfères."  
   
        Porthos soupira quand il remarqua que l'homme en question n’était encore qu’un garçon, avec de fins cheveux blonds, un nez tordu et les marques indubitables de la petite vérole. Il le fit rouler vers le mur de l'auberge pour l'empêcher d'être écrasé par des bottes ou des sabots et arrangea sa veste usée pour le protéger du froid de la nuit avant d'entrer dans l'antre crasseux.  
        L'endroit était comme ses clients: usé, triste, sale. L'air était puant et épais. Lorsque Porthos entra en déployant son grand corps, un lourd silence à la fois méfiant et menaçant s'installa. Il se dirigea vers la femme qui semblait posséder les lieux. Elle le regarda avec un sourire malicieux laissant apparaître ses trois dents jaunes restantes et s'écria d'une voix trouble:  
   
"Eh, r’gardez moi ça ! Notre auberge est le nouveau quartier général des mousquetaires ! "  
   
"Pouvez-vous répéter? " Demanda Porthos, son cœur battant furieusement.  
   
"T’ es sourd, mon gros? " Ricana-t-elle, son rire faisant trembler ses joues grasses et flasques et quelques mèches sales tombant de sous son bonnet autrefois blanc.  
   
        Son haleine faillit faire défaillir Porthos, mais il avait vu ou, dans ce cas, senti pire, alors il fit un pas en avant, les deux mains à plat sur le comptoir. La femme recula légèrement, impressionnée par la taille et les muscles du mousquetaire à la peau sombre.  
   
"Maintenant, tu vas répéter ce que tu as dit, sinon je vais ordonner que ce trou dégueulasse soit fermé."  
   
        Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent une demi-seconde mais elle retrouva son calme et une main sur sa grosse hanche, elle gronda:  
   
"Sous quelles accusations?"  
   
"Très bien, princesse, tu veux jouer avec le gros ?" Demanda-t-il  la regardant droit dans les yeux.  
   
        Il prit une noix dans un bol et, sans quitter la harpie du regard, il la cassa entre son pouce et son index, ce qui signifiait clairement qu'il n'hésiterait pas à faire de même avec sa tête ou celle de quiconque tenterait de le combattre.   
        Une voix vint de quelque part près du mur du fond de la pièce. Porthos se retourna à demi mais garda un œil sur la furie derrière son bar.  
   
"Un mousquetaire était assis là ce soir."

        L'homme désigna une table dans un coin sombre.  Il semblait moins enivré que le reste des clients.  
   
"Où est-il maintenant?"  
   
"La Françoise lui a demandé de partir parce qu'il était assis sans rien commander."  
   
"Mon auberge respectable n’est pas un boudoir d’ la reine. Soit tu paies soit  tu vas au diable.» Grogna-t-elle.

"Où est-il allé?"  
   
"T'en fais pas. Son excellence a été assez aimable pour bien vouloir acheter une bouteille avant de partir. "Continua-t-elle  avec une révérence moqueuse. "Je suppose que mes chaises ne sont pas assez  bonnes pour son noble derrière. " Elle éclata de rire, imitée instantanément par toute l'assemblée. 

        Porthos jeta son poing dans le bol de noix, stoppant net l'hilarité générale, et  se précipita dehors. Il inspira profondément, l'air frais le calmant un peu.  
   
"Où es-tu caché, bougre de tête de mule? " Grogna-t-il.  
   
        Le garçon endormi contre le mur émit un gémissement. Porthos soupira tristement puis commença à marcher, vouté et démoralisé. Il laissa ses pas le guider à travers Paris, incapable de penser clairement, incapable de trouver une solution mais craignant son retour à la garnison. Il distingua bientôt la forme de grands arbres et comprit qu'il était près des Jardins du Luxembourg. Il suivit les haies et quelques oiseaux endormis abandonnèrent leurs branches. Il respira le parfum des parterres.  
        Il leva la tête vers les maisons entourant le grand parc et soudain son cœur manqua un battement. Rue Férou. Pourquoi n’avait-il pas pensé à cet endroit? Athos le possédait encore même si, à présent, il était plus souvent à la  garnison ou avec Sylvie.  
        Il entra dans la rue sombre aidé par la lune qui était maintenant haut dans le ciel et était assez brillante pour lui permettre de voir les pavés. Les tours de Saint-Sulpice étaient sombres et sinistres sur les nuances argentées du ciel. Il s'arrêta devant la porte basse et leva la tête pour regarder les fenêtres du deuxième étage. Tous les volets étaient fermés et aucun bruit ne venait des chambres où les gens étaient probablement endormis. Il poussa la porte et jeta un coup d'œil dans l'escalier étroit. Le bois craqua quand il commença à grimper mais il continua jusqu’à atteindre le palier de l’ancien appartement d’Athos. Il n’en était pas sûr, mais quand sa vision s’habitua à la pénombre, il parvint à voir un léger doigt de lumière orange se glisser sous la porte. Maudissant ses doigts tremblants, il tourna doucement la poignée.  
   
"Qui que vous soyez, allez-vous en ! " Murmura une voix étouffée.  
   
"Ravi de te voir aussi, Athos, même si le verbe voir est légèrement inapproprié compte tenu de la lumière dans cette pièce. "  
   
"Porthos, va-t'en. Je ne veux pas de compagnie. "  
   
        Porthos plissa les yeux pour voir où Athos était caché et il le trouva finalement, blotti par terre dans un coin, les jambes repliées et le visage enfoui entre ses genoux, ses bras les enserrant.  
   
"Tu ne veux pas de compagnie mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu n’en as pas besoin." Répondit-il doucement, essayant d'effacer la légère frustration de son ton. 

        Il prit la bougie de la table et s'approcha de son ami avec des gestes lents et prudents. Il s'assit face à lui. Athos releva le visage et Porthos fut presque surpris de le voir parfaitement sec. Il s'était attendu à des larmes, mais c'était Athos, devant lui, Athos avec son masque illisible et son cœur verrouillé. Cependant, la douleur et le désespoir qu’il pouvait lire dans ces yeux pâles et fatigués étaient pires qu’une marée de larmes. Athos baissa encore la tête et cacha son visage derrière ses longs cheveux.  
   
"Tu parles comme Aramis." Marmonna-t-il avec un petit rire amer.  
   
"Et tu ne parles  pas du tout."  
   
"Je n'en ai pas besoin." Murmura Athos.  
   
"Je suis un auditeur patient, silencieux, très patient et j'ai toute la nuit. Tu ne résisteras pas. "  
   
"Parions."  
   
        Porthos tint sa promesse pendant un moment en jouant avec la bougie, en passant son index à travers la partie orange vif de la flamme. La mèche grésilla et la cire commence à couler, créant de petites flaques sur le sol. Sentant ses membres s’engourdir, Porthos se leva. Un courte inspiration  le fit se retourner.  
   
_Alors, tu veux de la compagnie_ ... pensa-t-il, rassuré d’être  utile.  
   
        Il retira sa veste en la pliant soigneusement sur le rebord de la fenêtre, puis se rassit. Cette fois, glissant le long du mur, il s’installa à côté d’Athos, laissant quelques centimètres entre eux. Athos soupira et émit comme un sanglot, puis rien.  
   
_Pas de larmes, alors. Laisse-toi aller, Athos, pour une fois_ , pensa  Porthos, mais il ne bougea pas et ne parla pas.  
   
        Il attendit à nouveau patiemment, regardant la bouteille aux pieds d’Athos, probablement celle qu’il avait achetée dans cette misérable auberge. Le bouchon était en place, mais Porthos ne pouvait pas voir si son ami avait déjà commencé à boire et avait replacé le bouchon après.  
   
"J'en ai besoin, Porthos. " gémit Athos, levant soudain la tête et regardant à travers l'obscurité. "J'ai essayé de résister."  
   
        Porthos resta silencieux et immobile. Les doigts d’Athos se resserrèrent autour de ses jambes, creusant dans la chair.  
   
"Je… quand… la première fois…" Essaya-t-il de continuer, mais sa voix était instable et il dut prendre une profonde respiration. "Tu gaspilles ton temps et ton talent." 

        Porthos sursauta et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsque la voix basse d’Athos revint, à peine audible.  
   
"C'est ce qu'il m'a dit la première fois que je l’ai rencontré."  
   
_Oh, Tréville. Bien sûr._ Pensa Porthos.  
   
"En fait, je ne me souviens pas. J'étais trop saoul. Il me l'a répété, quelques jours plus tard, quand je suis revenu parmi les vivants et qu'il a dû expliquer comment j'avais fini dans une pièce de la garnison des Mousquetaires du Roi.  
   
"Tu…" croassa Porthos, sa voix s’échappant difficilement de sa gorge serrée. "Tu ... ne nous l’as jamais dit."  
   
"Je combattais trois hommes en même temps ... avec un bâton."  
   
        Porthos rit doucement.  
   
"Et j'avais plus d'alcool que de sang dans les veines. Peut-être mes ennemis étaient-ils plus saouls que moi ? Rit Athos amèrement. "Il m'a sauvé, Porthos, il m'a sauvé et je ne peux pas ..."  
   
        Il attrapa la bouteille d'une main tremblante. Porthos saisit son poignet.  
   
"Non." Murmura-t-il .  
   
"J'en ai besoin." Gémit Athos, essayant sans succès d'échapper à l'étreinte des doigs  de Porthos.  
   
"Tu n’en as pas besoin. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? "  
   
"Ensuite ? Ah… ensuite, il a essayé de me transformer en une personne digne. Je n’avais même pas  le temps de déboucher une bouteille ou même de trouver une taverne. Il m'a fait m'entraîner pendant des heures. Comme tu le sais, il n’a pas réussi à faire de moi un homme sobre ou digne, mais il a réussi à me transformer en mousquetaire. "  
   
"Oh, Athos ..." Soupira Porthos en serrant ses doigts autour de son poignet fin.  
   
"Que vois-tu  lorsque tu fermes les yeux, Porthos? " Demanda soudain Athos en tournant son visage dévasté vers lui.  
   
"Euh… je…", balbutia Porthos en fermant les yeux comme s'il essayait de trouver la bonne réponse. "J'ai passé tellement de temps dans l'armurerie aujourd'hui que je ne vois que des pistolets et des épées."  
   
        Porthos attendit qu'Athos reparle sans oser le regarder.  
   
"Je vois ses yeux. Je les ai vus pendant deux jours, nuit et jour. Chaque fois que je ferme les paupières, je vois son regard mourant, Porthos. "

Sa voix se brisa mais ses yeux restèrent secs et son expression vide.  Porthos commença un mouvement apaisant sur son poignet avec son pouce mais Athos échappa à son contact et attrapa à nouveau la bouteille. 

"Maintenant, arrête, s'il te plaît." Implora Porthos. "Écoute, je ne suis pas Aramis, donc je ne peux pas te promettre, mais imagine. S'il y a quelque chose là-haut. Un endroit, je ne sais pas, quelque part où les bonnes personnes vont après leur mort, imagine-le en train de te regarder en ce moment. Ne le déçois pas. "  
   
        Athos resta silencieux pendant de longues secondes avant de continuer d'une voix terriblement brisée.  
   
"Il ne me regardait pas."  
   
"Tu ne peux pas être sû…"  
   
"Il ne me regardait pas, Porthos, je ne pouvais pas détacher ses yeux de son visage mais ... il a regardé d'Artagnan, il a regardé Aramis, il t’a regardé ... toi ..."  
   
"Moi?"  
   
"Il  a regardé dans  la direction que tu as prise avec le roi. " Expliqua Athos  d'une voix neutre. "Le Roi ... c'étaient ses derniers mots, sa dernière pensée."  
   
"En es-tu certain? " Murmura Porthos.  
   
"Il voulait savoir si le roi était en sécurité."  
   
"Es-tu certain qu'il ne t’a  pas regardé?"  
   
"Oui ..." Il marqua un arrêt, un pli profond sur son front. " Non ... Je ... Je ne me souviens pas ... " Gémit Athos tendant à nouveau le bras pour atteindre la bouteille.  
   
        Porthos saisit le flacon  et le fit rouler vers le mur. Athos était sur le point de se lever pour le récupérer, mais Porthos le força à s'asseoir de nouveau en agripant son épaule. Il sentit le corps d’Athos tanguer et il se rapprocha de lui  jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient épaule contre épaule.  
   
"J'étais envieux. J’étais jaloux, Porthos, car il… je… je ne sais pas… "  
   
"Athos, quand as-tu mangé pour la dernière fois? "Murmura Porthos en fronçant les sourcils devant les tremblements qu'il ressentait le long de son bras.  
   
"Je ne suis pas ... je ... ne me souviens pas ..." marmonna Athos en se passant la main sur le visage.  
   
"Quand as-tu dormi pour la dernière fois?", Tenta à nouveau Porthos. 

"Avant son ... avant."  
   
"Laisse-toi aller, Athos. Il n'y a pas de honte à pleurer, tu sais. "  
   
"C’est juste que… je…»  
   
        Athos haleta, se courba et se balança d'avant en arrière. Porthos sentit ses propres yeux le piquer.  
   
"Athos, que se passe-t-il ?"  
   
        Athos semblait vouloir disparaître en lui-même, enserrant ses jambes fléchies entre ses bras, enfouissant sa tête plus profondément encore entre ses genoux. Porthos attendit pendant de longues minutes, puis, posant une main sur le dos tremblant, il se mit à parler:  
   
"Regarde-moi, Athos. Regarde-moi s'il-te-plaît."  
   
        Athos ne bougea pas et Porthos pensa qu’il avait déjà perdu le combat mais lentement, son ami releva la tête. Porthos se déplaça pour lui faire face à nouveau, agenouillé devant lui.  
   
"Regarde-moi. Ne ferme pas les yeux. Est-ce que tu me vois ?"  
   
"A quoi joues-tu, Porthos?"  
        

        Porthos approcha simplement son visage de celui d’Athos, suffisamment pour l’empêcher de détourner les yeux, mais Athos détourna la tête et Porthos la prit entre ses longues mains étonnamment élégantes.  
   
"Porthos… arrête ça! " Gronda Athos en essayant de s'échapper.  
 

        Porthos sourit doucement mais ses doigts étaient fermes  autour du crâne de son ami.  
   
"Maintenant, je veux que tu te souviennes de ses yeux."  
   
"S'il te plaît, non." Implora  Athos.  
   
"Ses yeux quand il était heureux, quand il était furieux, quand il était irrité, quand il se battait, quand il était fier, quand il était inquiet. Rappelle-toi… Non, ne ferme pas les yeux pour l'instant, rappelle-toi… Te souviens-tu de son sourire d'enfant quand nous avons réussi à entraîner les habitants de Pinon? Te souviens-tu du sourire dans ses yeux quand D’Artagnan est revenu après que tu lui as tiré dessus? Rappelle-toi la fierté dans ses yeux lorsque le bout de ton épée était à la gorge de Savoie, oui fierté, il y avait de la colère dans sa voix, mais il y avait de la fierté dans ses yeux. Rappelle-toi sa peur pour toi lorsque les gardes rouges t’ont arrêté, souviens-toi de ses yeux quand il nous a permis d'aller à Douai… Souviens-toi…," conclut Porthos dans un murmure.  
        

        Il observa attentivement le visage d’Athos, qu’il vit bientôt à travers le voile de ses propres larmes alors que les souvenirs de leur capitaine bien-aimé inondaient son esprit. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour éclaircir sa vision et vit comment l'expression d'Athos changea. Il sentit sous sa paume comment ses muscles bougèrent. Puis il sentit la mâchoire de son ami se serrer, il vit ses yeux s'écarquiller avant de se refermer fermement.  
   
        Il sembla retenir son souffle et Porthos ne put s’empêcher de faire de même, sans lâcher le visage pâle, fixant les paupières fermées. Peu à peu, le corps entier d’Athos sembla être écrasé par le chagrin qu’il avait dissimulé pendant deux jours. Il s'affaissa et serait tombé sans la présence solide de son ami. Porthos attrapa les premières larmes avec ses pouces et quand Athos se mit à pleurer, il enroula tout simplement ses bras autour de son ami. Il le serra fermement contre lui quand des sanglots déchirants secouèrent son corps amaigri, quand il gémit, impuissant, dans le tissu de sa chemise ; il le serra encore plus fort quand il haleta et tenta d’échapper à son étreinte, réalisant à quel point la situation était embarrassante, jusqu’à ce qu'il le sente se détendre contre sa poitrine.  
         Il pensa au bout d’un long moment qu'il était endormi mais Athos souleva lentement son visage humide et leva les yeux vers lui.  
   
"Et maintenant? " Murmura Porthos, l’aidant à se redresser.

        Athos le fixa et Porthos ne put s’empêcher  d’essuyer tendrement la joue de son frère du dos de la main.  
   
"Maintenant, je pense que je pourrais dormir ..." répondit Athos avec un léger sourire.  
   
"Bien!" S'exclama Porthos. "Mais pas ici. Reviens à la garnison et promets-moi quelque chose. "  
        

        Les yeux rouges d’Athos s’écarquillèrent avec une expression interrogative.  
   
"A partir de maintenant, ne touche plus une goutte."  
   
"Je …"  
   
"Tu nous as, tu as Sylvie, tu n’as besoin de rien d'autre." Insista Porthos.  
   
         Athos sourit doucement et hocha la tête en posant ses doigts tremblants sur le cœur de Porthos.  
   
"Je le promets." Dit-il solennellement.  
   
"Viens maintenant." Ordonna Porthos, la main sur la nuque de son ami remontant doucement pour carresser brièvement ses cheveux.  
   
"Porthos ... Merci." Murmura Athos, la voix rauque.  
   
        Porthos l'aida à se relever et le stabilisa jusqu'à ce que son corps traître cesse de tanguer puis il le conduisit à la porte. Après un dernier regard sur son ancien logement et sur la bouteille abandonnée, Athos laissa Porthos le conduire à travers les rues sombres vers la garnison, son puissant bras protecteur autour de ses épaules, et si quelques larmes lui échappèrent, s'il se sentit un peu honteux d'être si faible, si les yeux de Porthos étaient mouillés, si son menton tremblait, la lune seule en fut témoin.  
   
**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bientôt (enfin dès que possible), la suite... avec une traduction de "Your Grief is Your Downfall".


End file.
